rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Stanley Poole
Sitemap Stanley Poole A mousy journalist character who is involved in many of the BioShock 2 sub-stories (with direct involvement with the Player's character). ---- (Player) Killing Stanley Poole : You are given the 'Choice' to kill or not kill the little worm. They could have had a little more imagination involved for this. Him running in Terror from you would have been good (the fun of chasing him down - that little creep might be pretty spry and elusive - After all he had lasted this long ...). '' (That would have requires special scripting to make it halfway believable - so no, scratch that expensive idea. BUT lets have the MMORPG represent it ... FLASHBACK )'' Deciding NOT to Kill him would give him the opportunity to try to weasel his way out of the predicament as he had before. Funny also might be : after you let him go, that he tells you something to get you to kill Sofia Lamb (thus solving his problem). He then would be off to find a new rock to hide under. You should know that Sofia Lamb was going to have him murdered, no matter what she said to you. Where was he all those intervening years anyway ? (Probably out of Sofia's sight as she might have some questions he would rather not want to answer). It might have been interesting to find his spider-hole (and stash) there in/near Dionysus Park -- As he seems to have got there barely moments after YOU 'drained the place' (and those Lil Sisters sure came running pretty fast too ...). Strange the corpses seem to have kept nice and fresh after 10 years underwater, not to mention various other props. That whole hyped "moral choice" thing is really such a joke though, as we go thru Rapture slaughtering HUNDREDS of Splicers 'left and right', and nobody (the writers) seems to care that THEY might be just as 'deserving to live' as any of the 'bosses'. But then, options for you to sneak by all the opponents would run contrary to the game being first and foremost a 'blast-fest'. --- --- --- Poole, Poole, We Hardly Knew You ... : I recall that one hit basically killed Poole (or appeared to). Is it possible he was just 'Playing Dead' to fool us and Sophia Lamb ??? (She WAS going to kill him anyway no matter what she said). A convincing Decoy Plasmid, the little known "Possum, Still Like A Corpse" Tonic (no breathing or heartbeat, simulated blood spilling from his mouth ...) ??? So what was Poole's story ?? He had managed to survive elsewhere (Dionysus was flooded for ~8 years, so he had to be somewhere else, and he had to avoid alot of Splicers/Sofia's goons). He slipped in unobserved (on an AE Train?) once the flooding was drained - Rather good timing that. (Did Poole step off that train as Sinclair stepped on - AFTER, somehow, Sinclair 'got another train' into the station AND amazingly after that damaged/leaky one was sent out ??) Did he much later slip back out again - IF you (Delta) didn't kill him, and IF Lamb's goons didn't kill him immediately (We do seem to have liquidated most of the Splicers in the local area - At least for a while). Maybe he could do the reverse of what you just did in BS2, and work the Dionysus's Pumps to drain Sirens Alley and have some easy pickings there. The AE Station was unlocked, and he could take another train to get in there. The Maintenance Airlocks (with their Safety Interlocks) down at the Sewer level can be reopened when the other side is drained. He would probably want to get away from the place Sofia Lamb last knew him to be, quietly -- so the Sewer might be the way. --- --- --- More Canon Fodder - Poole's Fate : Assuming the Player did not Kill Stanley Poole, and he managed to elude Sofia Lamb (who lied about her not caring anymore), then what became of him ? He obviously was a survivor (evidenced by his lasting until BS2) and the MMORPG takes place not too long after that. This MMORPG's backstory would seek to retain many of the characteristics (and characters) from the original games (You can only add so many 'new characters' before Players start saying "This Isn't Rapture any More". We can fill in details and show how many of the characters interplayed (the challenge is making it cohesive with the clues we have been previously given). ^^^ So how would a still living Stanley Poole interact in the MMORPG ? Is he welcome in New Rapture ? He had resources of some kind to survive so long ... (Like Hobbits, perhaps he 'was insignificant and able to escape notice') What strange adventures did Stanley have during 'the lost years' ?? Timeline !!!!! ---- Stanley Poole Might Have Been Creepy, He Might Have Been Weasely, But He Was Perceptive : "Eyes Wired Shut" "Eyes Wide Shut? (last movie) by Stanley Kubrick - The strange parties of Sander Cohen as reported by Stanley Poole * Rabbits Wearing Pope hats !!! --- --- --- 'Did Stanley Poole Ever Splice ? ' During Delta's Flashbacks via Eleanor, we see Stanley inject an EVE hypo into his arm, yet there's no physical evidence of him having any Plasmid powers. Could citizens have just used EVE hypos as a way to get high or something of the sort ? Supposedly injecting yourself with ADAM (or some combination of it) provided some sort of high/rush (Remember that there were many ADAM treatments used for medical purposes, and no doubt many others). Poole seems perfectly sane and (relatively) healthy by the time of BioShock 2 Maybe some creepy rumor about him eating corpses or some such ???. It is possible that with moderation, you body can undo the genetic damage, or that it took ALOT more Splicing and mixing certain combinations to thoroughly screw up your body and head. --- --- --- --- --- . .